Quel est votre Patronus?
by shaula19
Summary: Traduction de Right What Is Wrong. Rogue et Dumbledore dans un profond débat sur la signification de la forme d'un Patronus. Mais n'oubliez pas : ce sont Dumbledore et Rogue. Donc, ouais, ça part un peu en vrille.


_**Traduction de la fanfic de Right What Is Wrong. Par conséquant je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni même l'histoire.**_

_\- Que j'ai espionné pour vous, menti pour vous, que j'ai couru des dangers mortels pour vous. Tout cela devait assurer la sécurité du fils de Lily Potter. Et maintenant vous m'annoncez que vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir…_

_\- Voilà qi est très émouvant, Severus, remarqua Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux. En êtes-vous venu à éprouver de l'affection pour ce garçon ?_

_\- Pour_ lui _? s'écria Snape. _Spero Patronum !

_De l'extrémité de sa baguette jaillit alors la biche argentée. Elle atterrit sur le sol, traversa la pièce d'un bond, et s'envola par la fenêtre. Dumbledore la regarda s'éloigner et lorsque sa lueur d'argent se fut évanouie, il se tourna à nouveau vers Snape, les yeux pleins de larmes._

_\- Après tout ce –_

\- Attends, dit le vieil homme, scrutant Snape. Comment ça marche, déjà ? Pourquoi votre Patronus est-il une biche ?

\- Pour représenter Lily, bien sûr.

\- Le Patronus de Lily était une biche ?

\- Bien sûr. Elle a - malheureusement - épousé Potter, après tout.

\- Alors le Patronus de Lily est devenu une biche parce que celui de James était un cerf ?

\- C'est comme ça que ça marche, non ?

\- Alors pourquoi celui de James n'a-t-il pas changé pour correspondre au Patronus original de Lily ? Il semble très probable qu'il soit toujours un cerf, car sa forme Animagus était aussi un cerf, il est donc peu probable que son Patronus ait changé pour correspondre à la biche naturelle de Lily. Ce serait aussi ... peu subtil que si lui et Lily avaient toujours des formes de Patronus parfaitement assorties.

\- S'il vous plaît, Dumbledore. Mon estomac est sensible.

\- Tout comme le mien, Severus. Il nous reste donc la conclusion apparente que les souvenirs les plus heureux de Lily tournaient autour de James, et que les souvenirs les plus heureux de James tournaient autour de ... lui-même.

\- Cela semble tout à fait plausible en ce qui concerne Potter.

\- Alors nous avons conclu cette affaire. Maintenant, ... Dumbledore regarda Rogue avec mépris. Pourquoi _votre_ Patronus n'est-il pas devenu un cerf ?

\- Je me fiche de Potter !

\- Mais c'est devenu une biche. Et Lily n'est pas devenue un _cerf_, donc nous avons établi que son Patronus ne reflète pas précisément son amour, mais obéit plutôt au dimorphisme sexuel. Malheureusement, le vôtre est du même sexe que celui de Lily, donc nous pouvons conclure qu'il ne reflète pas le sien, à moins que vous exprimiez votre lesbienne intérieure.

\- Ma- _quoi _? Dumbledore, je peux vous assurer que, peu importe ce que de stupides adolescents peuvent penser, porter mes cheveux longs et mes robes sans pantalon ne signifie pas que je veux secrètement devenir une femme.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Eh bien, votre Patronus ne montre pas votre intérêt romantique pour Lily - en plus de cela, il devrait refléter son Patronus _original_, pas celui qu'elle a adopté en tombant amoureuse de James. À moins que vos souvenirs les plus heureux ne soient de regarder sa romance avec James Potter ...

\- S'il vous plaît, Dumbledore. Je peux peut-être m'associer à des Sang-Pur décadents, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai adopté leurs perversions diverses et variées.

\- J'évoquais juste une possibilité, Severus. Eh bien, donc. Le vôtre est du mauvais sexe pour exprimer votre intérêt pour Lily, mais James Potter... Hm ? Se pourrait-il que votre brouille avec Lily ne soit pas motivée par le statut sanguin... mais que vous poursuiviez secrètement le même homme ?

Snape le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Vous êtes devenu complètement sénile.

\- Severus, le sortilège du Patronus ne ment pas. Le Patronus de Lily était une biche parce qu'elle aimait James Potter. Le Patronus de James était un cerf parce qu'il s'aimait. Votre Patronus est donc une biche parce que...

\- Vous êtes un malade et je refuse d'avoir cette conversation.

\- Tout va bien, Severus. En tant que camarade sorcier, je parle votre langue, et je sais que refuser de discuter équivaut à admettre catégoriquement.

\- C'est peut-être parce que ma tension artérielle augmente de seconde en seconde. Mais peu importe. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour votre propre Patronus ? N'est-ce pas un phénix ?

\- Severus, je n'ai jamais nié que l'homme que j'aime le plus est moi-même. Tous ceux qui me connaissent vraiment le savent.

**Bonus I :**

\- Par ailleurs, je sais que Patronus de Harry est un cerf. Je suppose qu'il prend d'après son père à cet égard. Donc, si ce n'est pas le père que vous aimez ...

\- Dumbledore, vous êtes à trois secondes d'un Impardonnable.

\- _Un_ Impardonnable ? Pas spécifiquement l'Avada Kedavra ?

\- La mort est trop bonne pour certaines personnes.

**Bonus II :**

\- En plus, Dumbledore, après ce que vous venez de dire - si je préférais le fils, mon Patronus deviendrait un cochon.

\- Cher Merlin. Vous êtes dur, Severus.

**Bonus III :**

\- Attendez, le Patronus de Minerva est un chat, et je sais que cette vile Ombrage a également un Patronus de chat - elle l'a démontré brièvement dans ses cours de défense ASPIC. Est-ce que cela signifie qu'elles...

\- C'est absurde, Severus - une coïncidence.

\- Eh bien, comment savez-vous que le_ mien _est significatif, alors ? Avez-vous pensé que mon Patronus naturel est peut-être _vraiment_ une biche ?

\- Severus, soyez sérieux ...

\- Très bien, d'accord. Je l'admets. Si ça avait été naturellement une biche, elle se serait spontanément métamorphosée en quelque chose d'autre à cause de mon dégoût à l'idée de partager _quoi_ _que ce soit_ avec James Potter.

**Bonus IV :**

\- D'ailleurs, c'est absurde en premier lieu. Avoir le même animal qu'un Patronus est une indication d'amour ? Le Patronus de Lupin est un loup. Black était un Animagus chien et, si Potter est une indication, il avait probablement un chien comme Patronus. Les loups et les chiens peuvent s'accoupler. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Lupin et Black étaient en couple ?

\- Severus, comment avez-vous accédé à mon - euh - tiroir de _littérature privée_ ?

**Bonus V :**

\- Eh bien, prenez mon frère Abelforth. Son Patronus est une chèvre. Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi ?

\- Compte tenu de ce que j'ai entendu dire de votre frère... non.

\- Bien sûr. La vérité est que nous avions une petite sœur déficiente mentale qui est décédée très jeune. Tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire était, dans ses meilleurs jours, d'aider à nourrir les chèvres de la famille. Abelforth l'aimait beaucoup ; sa mort l'a absolument brisé. Son Patronus est donc une chèvre, car les chèvres lui rappellent ces moments rares et fugaces où notre petite sœur, malgré toutes ses maladies et ses ennuis, pourrait être brièvement heureuse.

\- C'est ... en fait plutôt touchant, Dumbledore.

\- Oui, mais je trouve beaucoup plus drôle de dire qu'il a un intérêt romantique pour les chèvres.


End file.
